


The Present

by Adam_Irons



Series: RWBY Requests [13]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Beating, Electricity, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Bondage, Psychological Torture, Threats of Violence, Torture, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping, electric collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons
Summary: Ruby wakes up naked in an otherwise empty room, with nobody but her captor to keep her company. Terrified, alone, abandoned; what will be the fate of her?





	1. The Unprepared Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This work was suggested by VenomAppleTree
> 
> In case anybody is wondering or worried, this will likely get worse, so if this chapter puts you off, I don't recommend reading any further.
> 
> If you have a request that you would like to see done, please feel free to comment it and I will hopefully end up writing it.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: I'm sorry, but I won't be continuing with this work. I hope you can still enjoy my others.

The darkness of an unfamiliar place was all that Ruby saw once she awoke. She couldn’t see a thing, no identifying features of the room she had been left in to indicate where she might be, no other noise other than her own breathing, heartbeat, and the faint sound of wind outside that sounded as though it could be miles away. She didn’t think she was wearing a blindfold, even though her eyes were open, but then, her senses were numb and distorted.

She tried to touch her face to feel if there was one there, and jumped in surprise when the sound of chains clanging together filled her ears. The girl tried to figure out why she could hardly move her arms at all, and before long concluded that the chains must have been attached to her wrists, preventing her from moving too much.

The huntress waited a few minutes to regain her senses, only now realising that she was in fact standing up, or rather, the chains that were around her wrists were attached to the ceiling, meaning that her body was involuntarily pulled up vertically. She could just about feel the cold stone ground beneath her if she pointed her toes down, but other than that, she could feel nothing, not even the clothes that she wore. 

Ruby tried to call out for help, but found that her voice was refusing to work properly, her throat dry and sore. In addition to that, she felt as though there was something clamped painfully tightly around her neck, but in her position, couldn’t feel for what it might be. She cleared her throat, before trying again.

“H-Hello?” Ruby called out meekly. There was a slight echo, as well as the thumping of her heart that was beating faster and faster in her chest, but other than that, no reply.

“Is there anybody there?” The huntress tried again. No reply.

Panic was beginning to set in now, as an infinite number of possibilities ran through Ruby’s mind. Was she dead? Was this hell? How had she died? If not, where was she? Who had brought her here? And why? What was going to happen to her? Did her team know where she was? Were they looking for her? Were they in a similar situation to her now?

It eventually became too much for the poor girl of just fifteen years, as she felt herself begin to cry. She was almost silent, but with no other sounds to distract her, her own sobbing was all she could hear. Warm salty tears ran down her cheeks and down to her chin, before dripping onto the floor, and her nose began to run down to her upper lip too. She couldn’t wipe her face, and had to rely on blinking and sniffing to try to stifle her crying, with little success.

After seemingly hours, possibly just a few minutes, or possibly close to a day of waiting, Ruby could have sworn that she heard something in the darkness. She tried to compose herself and listen closely, but the noise didn’t return. She thought she was going mad, as she hung there in the pitch black room. Her arms and shoulders were killing her from holding her up, and she was starving, not having eaten in... however long she’d been passed out for.

All of a sudden, there it was again. That noise, like a tapping. It sounded so distant, yet so close, as if it could be right in front of her and miles away at the same time, although she suspected that she was hearing the echo. In any case, the tapping was getting closer and louder, at a rate of approximately one tap per second. Ruby waited with bated breath, as the tapping got louder and louder, until it was all she could hear, driving the poor girl crazy, until all of a sudden, it stopped again.

When the tapping didn’t resume, Ruby prepared herself for another silent period, letting herself breathe again. However, after just a few seconds, she noticed something off about her breathing. As if there was two people breathing. She held her breath, and sure enough, she could still hear breathing, but it wasn’t her.

“H-Hello...?” Ruby asked meekly, petrified of what the response might be. Whoever had done this to her must be one sick genius. They knew exactly what to do and how to act to make Ruby feel the most helpless and paranoid.

Without missing a beat after Ruby spoke, she heard a loud clunk, before a slow creak filled her ears. The girl swallowed, certain now that someone was entering her room, even though they were still in darkness now. Perhaps she was wearing a blindfold? She didn’t think so.

Her question was answered, when no sooner had she heard a quiet flick, than the entire room was flooded with light, causing the poor huntress to close her eyes to shield herself from the white light surrounding her, and plunge herself back into darkness.

As the girl closed her eyes, she suddenly felt the thing around her neck tighten, and a split second later her entire body was filled with an intense pain unlike anything that she could have ever possibly imagined. Ruby let out an ear piercing shriek, her eyes still clamped shut as all of her muscles tensed up, her hands balled up into fists and toes curling as electricity shot through her body from what she could only describe as a collar.

Just as she thought she might pass out, the electricity stopped. Ruby’s body was still twitching involuntarily, as she swung a little from having bee writhing due to the pain of the collar. She dared to open her eyes, and only now realised that she was facing a blank wall. It was white, like a canvas, and seemed to have been painted that was. As the girl spun her head around frantically, she noticed that the walls, ceiling and floor were all pure white, with lighting built into the ceiling. The room was pristine – not a mark or stain in sight. Perhaps that was the intention of her captor?

Looking down at her body, Ruby gasped in shock, seeing that she was fully naked, her young untouched body on display to any who might wander into her room. No wonder she couldn’t feel her clothes, and that would also explain why she was so cold too.

“You’re awake at last, my little rose.” Ruby actually screamed upon hearing the voice coming from right behind her left ear. The voice was feminine, and definitely familiar, but in her haze, Ruby couldn’t quite place. That is, until her captor grabbed her by the chin, forcing the young girl to look back over her shoulder into the face of the woman that kidnapped her.

The woman her black hair, cut shorter than it had been when Ruby last saw her. Her hair covered one eye, though Ruby could see what looked like burn scars underneath it. Her other eye was a beautiful golden colour, and the rest of her skin flawless, aside from the burned flesh under her hair

“C-Cinder...?” Ruby asked, gulping. Cinder growled in annoyance, throwing away Ruby’s head and circling the girl until she was standing right in front of her, causing Ruby to gasp upon seeing the rest of Cinder’s body. 

The woman wasn’t wearing much, leaving little to Ruby’s imagination. She wore a pair of crimson high heeled boots that went up to her knees, which Ruby assumed must have been the source of the tapping as Cinder approached her room. The woman also wore stockings, then went up almost to the top of her thighs, and were held up by suspenders attached to a garter belt, although she notably wasn’t wearing any panties, making Ruby’s face glow red upon seeing the woman’s shaven pink pussy. She also wore crimson gloved, both going all the way up past her biceps, almost to her shoulder, and nothing on her chest, exposing her perfect round breasts.

“Finally, it’s just the two of us...” Cinder told Ruby, a faint, sadistic smile on her face as she stared into Ruby’s big silver eyes, and the girl saw that in her right hand was a whip.

“Cinder, p-please...” Ruby began, only to be interrupted by the harsh sound of Cinder cracking the whip, startling and scaring her.

“You want to know why you’re here, don’t you?” Cinder asked, chuckling as Ruby nodded, doing her best to hold back tears. “You’re here... because I want you to be here. You’re here because I demand it! Because it pleases me to see you, helpless and in pain...” Cinder laughed, although it sounded almost like a giggle. Like a child who knew that they were doing something wrong, but was going to do it anyway. 

“W-Where are my friends?” Ruby asked, earning backhanded slap form Cinder.

“Do NOT interrupt me!” Cinder roared, terrifying the poor girl to the point that she could no longer stop herself from bursting into tears in terror. “Pathetic...” Cinder muttered, barely having had to do anything to do anything at all to reduce the young huntress to tears. Grabbing her by the throat Cinder snarled into her face.

“Even your whore mother lasted longer than you, although I was only a child...” Cinder spoke, as Ruby’s eyes went wide upon hearing that, but she was unable to ask about her mother before Cinder continued. “It’s not going to be difficult to break you, I can tell. The pretty ones are always easiest, because once you take away their looks, their spirit tends to go with them. And you certainly are pretty, aren’t you?” Cinder asked, choking Ruby almost to the point of asphyxiation, gazing lustfully into Ruby’s eyes, before looking down at her lips.

Before Ruby could react, Cinder smashed her lips against hers, forcing Ruby into an unwanted kiss that wasn’t romantic or sexual, not even necessarily unpleasant. It was just sick. A way for the woman to establish dominance over the huntress, as she assaulted the girl’s mouth with her tongue, forcing Ruby’s tongue down as she explored her all over, before pulling away.

Ruby still cried, having had her first kiss stolen by this psychopath who didn’t see the irony that Ruby had also once found Cinder rather beautiful. But now, with these scars, her appearance represented what her soul really was; a monster. Ruby must have been looking at Cinder’s scars for a little too long, because the woman noticed her looking, and snarled.

“You did this.” She told Ruby, removing the dark mask she wore to hide her hideous injuries and holding her hair back. Ruby turned to look away, only infuriating Cinder more. 

“LOOK AT ME!” The woman roared. Ruby’s head snapped forwards, and she immediately regretted it. The young girl almost vomited upon seeing Cinder’s grotesque face. Half of her face was burned severely, her skin wrinkled and twisted like a monster, with part of her ear mangled, and a slit that Cinder widened to reveal an empty eye socket. Ruby swallowed her vomit, wincing, but thankful that Cinder put her mask back on.

“That’s not all you did.” Cinder told her, removing the glove of her left arm, causing Ruby to stare in horror at what she saw. Instead of a human arm, Cinder’s left arm was just like that of a Beowulf, or another Grimm, jet black with white claws, although it was somewhat more human. “My Goddess gave me a gift though! When you took my arm, she gave me a new one! A better one! A much more beautiful one – isn’t it beautiful Ruby?” Cinder asked, admiring her new limb.

“That is why I’m going to do the same for my Goddess.” Cinder told the girl, tossing her glove aside. “I’m going to give her a new toy, a better toy, a prettier toy... well, you’ll be truly pretty once I’m done with you.” Cinder cackled maniacally, her one eye looking as though it might bulge out of her head.

“W-Wha are you talking about?” Ruby asked, terrified of the mad woman in front of her. “P-Please, Cinder, just let me go... at least let me know if my friends are okay!” Ruby begged, willing her crying to cease, as Cinder stopped laughing.

“Your friends...” Cinder began, giggling uncontrollably. “How do I put this? Your friends are... dead.” Cinder burst into laughter again, as Ruby’s world shattered around her.

“NO!” The girl cried, tears running down her cheeks once again. “YOU’RE LYING! YOU’RE A LIAR!” 

Ruby wailed, as Cinder struck her across the front of her abdomen with the whip. It didn’t quite cut into her skin, but it left a deep red mark from her right shoulder to her left hip. She had managed to activate her aura to prevent any lasting damage, but the mark of Cinder’s whip would surely remain for a few weeks at least.

“Maybe I am lying.” Cinder suggested. “Maybe your friends are fine. Maybe they’re dead. Maybe, the exact same thing that’s happening to you is happening to them right now...?” Cinder chuckled again. “The point is, it doesn’t matter where your friends are, because you’re never going to see them again. Wouldn’t you rather believe that they’re dead than believe that they’ve abandoned you?” Cinder asked, leaving Ruby unsure how to respond. 

“P-Please...” Ruby begged. The girl cried out again, arching her back as Cinder’s whip once again made contact with her skin, this time in the opposite direction, leaving a giant X on the front of Ruby’s body.

“As I told you, I’m going to present you before my Goddess soon, but I have to prepare you first.” Cinder told the girl. “You will serve her as her most faithful slave, but to do that, you must first be broken...” Cinder explained, delivering strike after strike of her whip to Ruby’s young, fragile body.

“AH! AH! OW! N-NEVER!” Ruby screamed through the sheer agony of her whipping. “ WILL NEVER SERVE YOU OR YOUR MASTER!” Ruby screamed, crying loudly and screaming at every whip her body took, until her entire form was riddled with deep red marks. Cinder’s whip had left no part of her skin untouched, as the sadistic woman circled her, bringing the ship down on her belly, breasts, back, arms, legs, rib, and even on her buttocks. 

The girl tried to activate her aura to protect herself wherever she could, avoiding giving Cinder the satisfaction of drawing blood or leaving any permanent scarring, but it wasn’t always possible. As a result, Ruby suffered one or two minor cuts that trickled blood, as well as a few deeper marks than before that would last much long, possibly forever.

Cinder cackled the entire time she tortured Ruby, seemingly for hours on end, giving the girl no time to rest or relax, as she made certain that every inch of Ruby’s body had been coloured in deep red or purple welts, bruises and scars. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Cinder dropped the whip. She was panting, apparently out of breath and exhausted from torturing the girl for so long. Ruby was in a much worse state, her body damaged beyond repair, unable to move a muscle or even breathe without suffering the most agonising pain that she’d ever felt in her entire life.

The woman seemed to be admiring her own handiwork for a few minutes, giving Ruby a chance to recover from her whipping. The girl tried to activate her aura to heal herself, only to find that along with her energy, she had almost none left. 

No longer focussing on Cinder, Ruby was unprepared for when she found herself falling to the ground, groaning in agony as she crumpled into a heap at Cinder’s feet. Inspecting her wrists, she found that her shackles remained tightly around her wrists, but were now no longer attached to the chain. Judging by the lack of a lock, she assumed that the shackles weren’t designed to be unlocked, signalling the an end to her freedom, and feeling around her neck, she found that the electric collar was the same.

At least she could move about now though, Ruby thought. However, as soon as she tried, a terrible pain shot through her body, so painful that she thought Cinder might have activated the collar again, only to realise that the pain was her own body after such a brutal encounter.

“You’re pathetic.” Cinder told Ruby. The poor girl was to tired and exhausted to respond.

Cinder laughed, satisfied with her work so far, as she watched Ruby twitching on the floor, her entire body either beaten or bloody, save for her pretty face, which had only a slight red mark where she had slapped her previously. Grabbing the girl by the hair, Cinder threw Ruby onto her back, causing her to cry out in immense pain.

“Oh, shut up!” Cinder ordered her. Ruby did as she was told, so to avoid a second beating. 

The woman smirked, as she straddled Ruby’s petite chest, pinning her arms to her sides with her thighs. Ruby struggled to breathe, as Cinder’s weight pushed down on her, but either didn’t or couldn’t complain – she wasn’t entirely sure herself which it was.

“You’re just a pathetic little bitch, aren’t you? Just a spiteful horrible brat!” Cinder slapped Ruby’s face as hard as she could with her human hand, before using the momentum to backhand her as she brought it back, striking both of her cheeks in quick succession. The mad woman cackled again, as Ruby squeezed her eyes shut, trying to look away and squirming under the woman, only to find it impossible to move.

Cinder continued on, slapping Ruby on both cheeks, alternating between forehand and backhand, as well as choosing which side to hit next randomly, so that Ruby never knew what to expect next. All while she was hitting Ruby, the woman was muttering derogatory things to her.

“Bitch. Spiteful. Pathetic. Ugly. Useless. Idiot. Brat. Worthless. Hideous. Unloved. Abandoned. Deformed. Freak. Stupid. Cunt.” 

Not all of the insults made the most sense to Ruby, although each was punctuated with a slap, giving her very little time to think about how accurate Cinder was being. Eventually, Ruby’s face became as bright red as the rest of her, unable to take any more abuse.

“P-Please stop hitting me...” Ruby whimpered under Cinder. To her surprise, Cinder actually stopped, looking down at the beaten girl in victory.

“This is nothing compared to what I wanted to do to you.” Cinder told Ruby, panting in exhaustion. “If it were up to me, I’d kill your friends in front of you, slowly, painfully, and force you to watch. Then I’d move onto you. I’d cut off your hands and feet, carve your eyes out of your skull, pluck out your teeth, slice off your tongue... I’d cut every part of your body open, and then I’d break every bone in your body... and then I’d leave you for the Grimm...” Cinder paused, having got caught up in her fantasy. “You’re lucky that Salem is so kind, or else that would already be your fate...”

If Ruby wasn’t petrified by this woman before, she most decidedly was right now. That thought would surely never leave her mind, no matter how hard she tried to forget all the things that Cinder had told her.

“Perhaps it’s something sweeter you require...” Cinder wondered aloud. Before Ruby could ask what she was talking about, Cinder hitched her entire body up, placing her naked pussy over Ruby’s mouth and nose, preventing her from breathing anything other than the woman’s scent of arousal.

“I don’t suppose you’ve done this before...” Cinder asked. Ruby was sure what Cinder wanted to do, but didn’t want to do it. She had heard of things like this done before, but never dreamed of doing it, and certainly never tried it. She was supposed to use her tongue, right? But this was a sexual act, only supposed to be done with loved ones, and Ruby certainly didn’t want Cinder to feel any pleasure. Was this... rape?

Ruby tried to imagine that this was just another form of sadistic torture, and nothing more perverted. Figuring that Cinder wasn’t going to let her breathe until Ruby finished her off, the young girl put her tongue to work, licking in between Cinder’s soaking wet folds. Apparently beating Ruby had aroused her. The thought made Ruby sick, but that would probably mean that she would get off quicker.

Ruby heard Cinder moan above her, and it seemed as though she was enjoying the feeling of the young huntresses tongue working in and around her vagina. The girl could taste Cinder’s vaginal fluids as they dripped into her mouth. Although she hated to admit it, but Cinder tasted good; Ruby guzzled down Cinder sweet, delectable juices, as the woman continued to suffocate her. Even as Ruby began to run out of air, Cinder wouldn’t let her die, right? Not if she was supposed to be delivered to Cinder’s master.

“I had no idea you were such a slut!” Cinder laughed, as Ruby blushed. Apparently her efforts to get Cinder off quickly and access the fresh air had come across to Cinder as her own sexual desires. The silver eyed girl slowed slightly, before her lungs began to burn, starved of oxygen, and she sped up again.

“Oh! Ruby!” Cinder moaned upon climaxing. Her thighs clamped around Ruby’s head, as Ruby felt her mouth be flooded with even more gargantuan amounts of the woman’s regrettably delicious treat.

Once she had finished orgasming, Cinder stood up, letting Ruby take several deep breaths of air. It felt so good to finally be able to breathe again, as oxygen filled her lungs. On top of that, Cinder seemed to be heading for the door.

“That’s all for our training today, my pet.” Cinder told Ruby as she opened the door, blowing the young girl a kiss. “Don’t worry; you won’t die here! You’ll be fed twice a day, with your first meal tomorrow morning, and I will be here to train you for ten hours a day, starting tomorrow. Oh! After tomorrow, you’ll be begging me for what you had today!”  
I’ll see you then, my little Rose!” Cinder called back to Ruby.

With that, the girl was plunged back into pitch blackness, unable to see or hear a thing anymore, aside from her own breathing and whimpering. Her body still ached like hell, and she could still taste Cinder’s ‘disgusting’ fluids in her mouth. Ruby had no idea what she was going to do, or how she was going to get out of this. 

The only possible silver lining was that she knew the kind of thing to expect from Cinder from now on, and combined with her replenished Aura in the morning, she would be more than ready for whatever that sadist had to throw at her. As for an escape plan, Ruby wondered if Cinder had taken anybody else prisoner here who might be interested in helping her. It didn’t seem so, judging by the silence, and there was no way that Ruby could beat Cinder and her associates, and find her way home. She would just have t have faith that her friends and family would be able to find her soon, before she lost her mind...

Just as Ruby was about to fall asleep, an almighty pain shot through her body yet again, originating from the collar. Ruby screamed in agonising pain, ten times worse than before, as electricity shot through her, causing her to curl up from the shock.

After just a few seconds, the collar stopped, although Ruby was still twitching. She heard a maniacal cackling coming from somewhere far away, no doubt Cinder having heard her scream. Ruby shook, crying as she tried to fall asleep, muttering as she did.

“Please... Yang... Weiss... Blake... anybody... rescue me....”


	2. A rock and a hard place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder gives Ruby a choice; submit willingly or be forced. Ruby learns a bit more about her captor, as well as being informed as to what her intended fate shall be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry that it's taken so long for the second chapter to come out, I've just been busy with other works and real life stuff. I hope you enjoy!

Ruby was rudely awoken by a sensation that was already much too familiar by now of the collar around her neck shooting volts of electricity throughout her entire body. 

She had gotten to sleep rather easily, in no small part due to her exhaustion, but had by no means slept well. Her mind was filled with night terrors of Cinder torturing her and her friends, and her body still ached from her beating the previous day. At least, she assumed it was the previous day. She had no concept of time in this room, what with there being no windows or clocks. She had no idea how long she’d been sleeping for, but in any case, she was awake now, her body convulsing frantically form the electricity running through her, making her muscles spasm.

Even after Cinder finally relented, Ruby was left twitching on the floor, while the woman stood over her, leering down at the abused girl’s naked form.

“Wakey Wakey, you fucking cunt.” Cinder snarled, laughing at how disoriented the girl had become. It took Ruby a second to get her bearings and figure out where she was and what was going on, before she remembered that she was Cinder’s prisoner now.

“Wh-what… what’s going on?” Ruby asked, trying to rub her eyes from the bright light that was suddenly filling the room, only to find herself unable to use her hands. Se tried, but soon realised that they wouldn’t budge from behind her. Cinder must have tied her arms behind her back while she was sleeping, as Ruby’s arms were now bound at the wrists and elbows pulling her shoulders back painfully and forcing her to push her small chest out a bit.

Ruby had hoped that overnight, she’d have had the chance to build up her aura at least a little bit, but right now, she knew that she would feel the full force of whatever Cinder hit her with. 

“I spoke with my Goddess.” Cinder informed Ruby, ignoring the girl’s question. “You will meet her in a weeks time, and she expects you to be fully broken by that point.” Cinder explained, grabbing Ruby by the throat painfully with her Grimm hand, holding her in a kneeling position by her neck. Ruby didn’t even have the energy to kneel on her own. “You won’t let me down, will you?” Cinder asked. Ruby didn’t really have a choice.

“…n…n-no…” Ruby choked out, her voice hoarse form dehydration and exhaustion. 

As if Cinder had read her mind, the woman stepped aside and showed Ruby what was on the floor behind her. There, just a few metres from Ruby, were two bowls of surprisingly generous size, one of them filled with water that seemed clean, and the other with what looked like corn. Ruby tried to crawl closer to them, only for her body to be overcome with searing hot pain, thought not from Cinder, just from the pain of her injuries sustained the previous day.

“You don’t get that unless you ask nicely.” Cinder told Ruby.

“P-please…” Ruby chocked. Cinder laughed.

“That’s cute, but that’s not what I meant.” She told the girl, putting her left foot forward so that it was a few inches form Ruby’s face. “Kiss it.” She ordered. “Kiss my feet, tell me how pathetic you are, and beg for food n water.”

Either because of her combined thirst, hunger and exhaustion, or because Cinder’s conditioning had begun to work, Ruby didn’t hesitate to lean forward and kiss the top of the woman’s foot that was exposed by her heeled shoe. Cinder smiled, as Ruby planted a few kisses on her foot, despite her aching body, putting as much effort into pleasing Cinder as she could to avoid being punished.

“You really are a fast learner.” Cinder told Ruby. “Now what do you say?” Cinder asked.

“P-P-please… I beg you… I need to eat and drink…” Ruby whimpered, looking up at Cinder, who shook her head in disapproval.

“What did I tell you!?” Cinder snapped, as Ruby realised that she’d missed out a step in Cinder’s orders. She wasn’t able to react, before Cinder pressed a button on the remote in her hand, sending volts of electricity through the battered girl’s body. The red-haired teen screamed, her body shuddering with pain, even after the collar stopped shocking her.

“I’m sorry!” Ruby wailed in despair, hoping that she hadn’t lost her chance. “I’m so sorry! I’m so stupid! I’m just a stupid worthless pathetic bitch!” Ruby went on, surprising herself and even Cinder with what she was saying, until the woman ushered her to stop.

“Well, I have to say, you are by far the weakest slut that I’ve ever had the pleasure of breaking.” Cinder told Ruby, as she knelt at her feet. “Fine. I suppose you can get your food and drink.”

Ruby was allowed to crawl over to the closest bowl, in which she saw was filled to the top with corn. As starving as she was, she didn’t think she would eb able to eat when she was this dehydrated. Instead, the silver-eyed girl made her way over to the bowl of water, her body aching with incredible pain from the injuries she had sustained the previous day, as well as her constant twitching from being shocked by her collar.

Cinder watched in mild amusement as Ruby crawled awkwardly without the use of her arms, until finally she managed to get to the water bowl. The huntress mustered up the energy to lift her head and dip her mouth in the bowl. It was like heaven for her to finally be able to drink, guzzling down the water quickly. The girl sighed in relief, her pain decreasing since she was remaining still, and the water was giving her more energy, meaning that although her aura wasn’t replenished enough to heal her wounds and especially not to fight back, she was at least a bit more comfortable.

“I bet that’s a relief, isn’t it?” Cinder asked the huntress. Ruby nodded but didn’t respond verbally until the bowl was empty.

“T-Thank you… Cinder…” Ruby panted, as the woman with the scarred face knelt beside her.

“You ae very welcome, my little Rose.” Cinder told Ruby, using the name that had made her sick to her stomach the previous night, but that she was too tired to react to now. “But perhaps you should call me ‘mistress’?” Cinder told Ruby, as if it were a suggestion, but the huntress knew she didn’t have an input.

“Thank you, Mistress…” Ruby thanked the woman, with the title sounding strangly natural to call the woman that was torturing her. As if Cinder’s mood swing wasn’t bizarre enough, she reached over and pulled the bowl of corn closer to Ruby, so that she wouldn’t have to struggle to ger to it.

Ruby immediately began to eat the food. It wasn’t the tastiest thing in the world, but it was better than the gruel or mouldy bread that she had been expecting from her malevolent new owner. Plus, it was nutritional, so while it might not fill her up, it would certainly replenish her aura at least to some extent. As Ruby ate, Cinder talked.

“As I said, I spoke to our Goddess, and she recommended that I give you a choice.” Cinder told the young girl. “As we all know, you will come to serve me and the Goddess, and worship her with all your heart, but there are several ways in which we can do this.” Cinder explained. However, before she continued, she noticed that Ruby had already finished her corn. “What do you say?” She asked the girl.

“Thank you… Mistress…” Ruby whimpered, feeling Cinder run her clawed Grimm hand through her hair.

“As I was saying…” Cinder continued. “We can do this – as they say – the easy way or the hard way. You can submit to me, and I promise that I will make you feel good, or you can defy me, and your life will be made hell. You told me yesterday that you would never serve me or my master; that is going to happen regardless of what you choose. What I am offering is simply the opportunity to do so of your own accord, in which case, rather than being beaten and mutilated as I would prefer, I will make sure that you are treated with dignity and respect, until our Goddess sees you are my equal.”

One of the first things that Ruby noticed was how Cinder said ‘our’ Goddess, rather than just her Goddess, as if Ruby already served her. 

The huntress thought about the woman’s offer for a few seconds. She didn’t like the idea of submitting to Cinder of her own free will; she refused to give Cinder the satisfaction of thinking that she had broken after only a day. Then again, it could be a tactical move. If she told Cinder that she would submit, and Cinder did as she promised, there was a chance for the silver-eyed girl that she may be able to replenish her aura enough to escape. It was a long shot, but even if not, surely being treated by this ‘Goddess’ the same way Cinder was treated as better that going through the sheer agony and humiliation of the event of the previous night.

“I…I’ll do what you say…” Ruby said reluctantly, her head hung in shame as she submitted to the woman. However, the girl reaped the benefits of her willing submission immediately, when Cinder cut free her arms, allowing the girl to relax her shoulders and muscles. Ruby sighed in relief, as she relaxed on the floor by Cinder, who was still kneeling next to her.

“As I promised, you will come to worship our Goddess.” Cinder assured Ruby. “She will love you, I just know she will. I’m certain that you made the right choice though. As much as torturing you, cutting you up and hearing your screams would have been oh so satisfying…” Cinder paused getting lost in her thoughts of torturing Ruby, before snapping back to reality. “…I suppose if you are willing to serve our Goddess, dedicate yourself to her worship and pledge your life and purpose to her, I can let bygones be bygones… for the time being at least.” Cinder reluctantly spoke.

“W-What do you mean?” Ruby asked, having not exactly realised what she was agreeing to.

“Oh, did I not make it clear?” Cinder asked. “You will still have to be broken. Although, with the path you have chosen, you will be broken with pleasure rather than pain. You will serve our Goddess out of love rather than fear. In time, I’m certain that she will come to accept you as her pet. Perhaps she will even take you as a lover as she did me.” Cinder explained. This peaked Ruby’s interest, as only now did she wonder how Cinder acme to be in the service of her master.

“Y-You mean… what you’re doing to me… somebody did this to you? Broke you?” Ruby asked. Cinder sighed.

“I was a child, not much older than yourself.” Cinder began. “My life was worth less than nothing. I had no family, no friends, no goals, no dreams, no purpose. I didn’t deserve life. I was ungrateful, selfish and worst of all, weak. But then, one day, a miracle. My Goddess appeared before me and instructed me where to go to meet her. With no other purpose, I did as she told me, until I met her here, at her palace. She told me things, made promises of power, she gave me life meaning again.” Cinder looked as if she was about to cry, which Ruby saw as she looked up at the woman from the floor, before she looked down at Ruby with her one remaining eye. “This is what I want for you. If I can’t have my revenge, then the next best thing is to make you see the error of your ways by moulding you into a servant of the Goddess.” Cinder explained.

“You… were willing?” Ruby asked. “You didn’t need to be ‘moulded’ or ‘broken’? You just went along with it” The girl asked. Cinder gave a confused look.

“I… I think the old Cinder would have resisted…” She began. “My Goddess changed me… I always wanted to serve her, I had just been tricked into thinking I didn’t.” Cinder explained.

“In other words, Salem broke you, and managed to convince you that it had been what you had always wanted.” Ruby pointed out, managing to read between the lines. She immediately regretted what she said, when Cinder stood up and began yelling. 

“How dare you!” She screamed. “You will not make me doubt my faith in m Goddess! I will not allow you to question the Goddess!” Cinder roared, as she fumbled for her whip, bringing it down all over Ruby’s body, bringing out fresh bruises and welts that the girl luckily managed to feel less of the impact of due to her newly replenished aura.

Ruby wasn’t all that surprised when she saw Cinder get the remote for her collar. She didn’t even have the chance to beg her not to, before Cinder pressed the button, sending electricity through her body once again, causing the poor girl to scream and writhe in agony.

“I’M SORRY!” Ruby cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks as she was shocked by the collar, until finally it stopped.

Both Ruby and Cinder were breathing heavily now, the atmosphere tense after the closest thing either of them could ever imagine to them having a tender moment. Cinder nodded, seeming to accept Ruby’s apology, while Ruby sobbed in pain on the floor.

“It’s fine… it’s fine…” Cinder repeated to herself. “Just remember not to lose your temper. You don’t want to upset your Goddess again. Not after how she punished you last time.” Cinder muttered. 

It took Ruby a while to realise that Cinder was talking to herself. The girl looked up at the woman, who was breathing heavily, looking down at her prey, before making her way back over to her.

“I’m sorry. The Goddess would not be happy that I hurt you after you agreed to submit to her.” Cinder spoke. Ruby nodded. 

The huntress could hardly believe that this was the same Cinder that had been torturing her last night. She still scared her just as much, if not more, and couldn’t help but think that whatever Salem had said to her after her last visit must have been serious. For her to change her attitude so quickly. In the length of time for however long Ruby had been asleep, Cinder seemed to have gone from seeking revenge for her eye and her arm, to being more preoccupied with having Ruby serve Salem. Perhaps Salem had thought that Cinder was only serving her own interests by torturing Ruby, rather than breaking her as she seemed to have been instructed? Honestly, Ruby didn’t know if she would rather just be tortured or be broken into a slave for Cinder and Salem’s amusement.

“I will make you feel good.” Cinder spoke after a while.

“What do you mean?” Ruby asked. 

Cinder didn’t respond to the girl, instead just helping the silver-eyed huntress to roll onto her back, causing her mild discomfort from her new wounds, but nothing her aura couldn’t handle. What happened next, in Ruby’s entire life she would never have expected. Cinder positioned herself between Ruby’s legs so that her mouth was mere inches form Ruby’s virgin pussy, so close in fact that Ruby could feel the woman’s breath on her slit, sending shivers down her spine.

“I promised to make you feel good, so I will.” Cinder told Ruby. The girl didn’t even have a chance to protest, before Cinder’s lips made contact with her slit, planting wet kisses up and down the girl’s folds, earning soft moans from the virgin. Despite herself, Ruby could feel her body getting hotter as an unfamiliar feeling took over. She was getting wetter between the legs in the place that Cinder was kissing, especially once the woman began to lick her.

“Oohh…!” Ruby moaned, as she felt Cinder part her lips with her fingers to reach her tongue further into the girl’s vagina. The woman chuckled at the young girl’s reaction, as she began to eat her out, her tongue and lips working in unison to pleasure the huntress.

Ruby, however, despite her body’s natural reaction was very much against what was happening to her. She could no longer pretend that Cinder was doing this just to torment her, not after she so blatantly told her that she wanted her to feel good, before proceeding to pleasure her against her will. No, this was more than torture. This was something sick and twisted that made Ruby want to be sick. It was one thing to be tortured, but it was quite another thing to be pleasured against her will, to be forced to enjoy what Cinder was doing to her.

“S-Stop…” Ruby whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes as Cinder worked her tongue in the girl’s hole.

“But you want it…” Cinder told Ruby. “You don’t know it yet, but you want this. I know you do. Even your boy knows.” Ruby had never had any sort of sexual experience before, but she was certain that she wasn’t necessarily enjoying this just because her body was reacting this way.

“I… I don’t!” The girl argued. Cinder sighed.

“I told you I could make you feel good, or I could make your life hell. Have you changed your mind?” The woman asked angrily. Ruby thought for a second about all the horrible things that had happened to her so far, and that alone was enough to make up her mind. The girl shook her head, as Cinder smirked, returning her mouth to the helpless girl’s pussy.

“AH!” Ruby gasped when she felt Cinder’s lips on her clit, teasing her and making her even wetter. She groaned in discomfort and unwanted pleasure as the woman gently bit down on the aching nub, bringing the unwilling girl closer and closer to the edge.

Ruby let out a whimpered moan, as she felt her whole body flood with unfamiliar feelings of ecstasy upon experiencing her first ever orgasm at the hands – or rather lisp – of Cinder. Her first time, stolen from her by somebody she neither loved nor wanted.

“How do you feel?” Cinder asked. “You enjoyed that, didn’t you? It’s okay, you can tell me the truth.” Cinder added. Ruby knew in her mind that she didn’t enjoy that a single bit, but she couldn’t actually tell Cinder that. Who knows how she might be punished? Ruby nodded her head slowly, tears streaming from her eyes as she sobbed silently.

“Yes… thank you… mistress….” Ruby sobbed, as Cinder stood up.

“I will be back in a few hours to feed you again.” Cinder explained, stoking Ruby’s cheek with her Grimm hand, petrifying the poor girl. “We’ll do this three times a day until you’re ready to meet your Goddess. Of course, you will be punished if you misbehave, but I’m sure that you’ll be a good girl, won’t you my little rose?” Cinder asked.

Ruby nodded slowly, as Cinder smirked down at her in victory at having almost broken he girl’s spirit. Ruby may still be holding out hope for being rescued or escaping, but those hopes would soon be dashed, especially once she met Salem. 

Cinder kissed Ruby on the lips, forcing the girl to taste her won juices, before leaving her twitching on the floor, as she left, remembering to turn of the lights to leave Ruby in pitch darkness for the next few hours.


End file.
